naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerai Hyuga
' Nerai Hyuga' is a member of the Hidden Leaf Villages' noble Hyuga Clan. He is the son of Ko Hyuga and Zoka Hyuga. He is a currently a Genin-leveled shinobi at this point in time. He is the main RP character of Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4. Appearance Nerai Hyuga bears a strong resemblance to his fellow clansmen, who has since passed, Neji Hyuga. He has fair skin, straight jet black hair, and pupiless white eyes that are slightly lavender in color. He wears a jumpsuit comprised of the colors black and blue. He has white bandages wrapped around both of his arms and legs as well, and wears regular sandals. He also sports the typical Hidden Leaf Village shinobi headband on his forehead. Personality Nerai Hyuga is a strong devotee of the Will of Fire, he strongly believes in it and embodies it. He has devoted his life towards constantly improving and getting stronger. "Aim ever higher, that is the destiny of the Hyuga" as he likes to say it, which was previously said by Neji Hyuga. Infact, Nerai is heavily inspired by him, and looks up to him, although he is deceased. He personally considers him one of the greatest Hyuga to ever live and wants to become as great as him and surpass him. Aside from this, Nerai is usually a cool, relaxed, and sometimes a stoic person depending on the situation. If the situation doesn't go the way he intended it to, he tends to get upset. Which motivates him to make sure that the next one goes as planned. He is kind, caring, and helpful to all, unless they're arrogant assholes or evil bastards, in his own words. Nerai is a very intellectual person who enjoys spending most of his time training, reading, studying, meditating, and just obtaining more knowledge in general. Backstory Nerai Hyuga is the son of Ko Hyuga and Zoka Hyuga. Ko Hyuga, is Hinata Hyuga's personal bodyguard, as she is the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, the head of the Hyuga Clan. Therefore, his father spent a great deal of time with Hinata most of the time. Which caused Nerai to spend most of his time growing up with his mother, however, since times have been relatively peaceful. Ko Hyuga was able to spend more time with his son than usual, if the world wasn't so peaceful of course. As Nerai grew up, his father trained him in their clan's jutsu and helped Nerai improve his skills. As Nerai grew up, his incredible talent had been realized, and he ended up being considered a prodigy by several members of the clan, his parents included. Nerai was hailed as one of the greatest students in his entire class while in the academy, and recently, he has graduated from the academy and has officially become a Genin at the age of 10. While the average age is about 12 years old, a testament to his skills. Now, Nerai's main goal is to become the strongest Hyuga there is and show the world just how strong the Hyuga Clan really is. Battles *Nerai Hyuga, Hideki Uzumaki, and Karasu Hatake vs. Koutetsu. Winner: None Story Arcs TBA Abilities As a prodigy of the Hyuga Clan, Nerai Hyuga is very strong for his age in comparison to other shinobi. He is considered on of the strongest Genin alive and has the potential to surpass all other members of the clan before him. He is a highly skilled practioner of the clan's taijutsu fighting style, Gentle Fist, and of the kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. Chakra & Chakra Control As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Nerai Hyuga has above-average chakra levels. His chakra is noted to be very powerful and potent among members of the Hyuga Clan, as it is considered to be on par with the chakra that the head and heirs of the clan possess. Aside from this, Nerai possess phenomenal skills when it comes chakra control. With his ability to manipulate every single chakra point in his body, Nerai has near-complete control over his entire chakra pathway system. He has unrivaled chakra control, only matched by fellow members of the clan. His chakra control allows him to use the most chakra-taxing jutsu with the absolute miniscule cost, allowing him to fight extended battles for a long period of time. Granting him increased endurance and stamina during battle. Nerai's chakra control is mostly utilized in the Gentle Fist fighting style, which makes extreme use of it, and Nerai is known to be more skilled in it than most members were at his age, emphasizing his skill and very accurate chakra control. For example, Nerai can take a single strand of his hair and utilize his chakra control to make it sharp enough and condensed enough to pierce someone's skin and strike their chakra points. As well as make it small enough to the point that it cannot be seen either. Taijutsu Gentle Fist As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Nerai's primary fighting style revolves around the taijutsu art known as "Gentle Fist". Nerai is an exceptionally skilled user of this fighting style, by utilizing this style alongside his Byakugan, Nerai can inflict great damage upon his opponent's chakra pathway system as well as their internal organs simply by surgically injecting a small amount of his own chakra into their body with each attack. This is very deadly, as one cannot train their internal organs to become stronger. By targeting their chakra points, Nerai can either forcibly close or open them, allowing him to prevent his opponents from using chakra completely or by greatly increasing the flow of their chakra and in turn enhancing their abilities. This fighting style can also be used to destroy any chakra-based subtance, by locating the weakpoints in the subtance, and then releasing one's chakra from their own hands, and then shaping it into the required form to easily destroy the subtance, allows them to do this.. Since the chakra pathway system is invisible to the naked eye, and because this style requires an extremely precise level of chakra control, which the Hyuga have due to their ability to manipulate every chakra point in their body, only they can use this style. The ability to inflict severe internal damage, with minimal external force, combined with chakra pathway manipulation of foes and allies, makes the Gentle Fist the most powerful and feared taijutsu in the Hidden Leaf Village. On an extra note, this style can also be used to fix or dislodge bone joints. Taijutsu List *Gentle Fist *Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body *Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation *Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Byakugan As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Nerai also possess their signature kekkei genkai, the famous Byakugan. The primary ability of the Byakugan is that the user is automatically granted near 360 degree vision except one blind spot at the back (Which no one except for the clansmen know about). They're also granted a 50 meter field of vision around themselves which can be greatly extended upon training. The secondary ability, is x-ray vision which allows the user to see through solid objects and smokescreens of any kind. It can also tell the difference between non-tangible clones and the actual person, as well as the ability to follow high-speed movement, magnify in on even the smallest objects with incredible accuracy and clarity, and even infrared vision which allows the user to see heat itself as well. The greatest ability of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra in almost every form, the Byakugan can see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra pathway system, and the microscopic chakra points located among the system as well. It can also see the difference in color between every single person's chakra, making it even easier to locate someone's location. It can also detect chakra-based barriers, tell when genjutsu is being used on someone or themselves, and even enhance the range of visual genjutsu significantly. Ninjutsu While taijutsu is his speciality, Nerai is also proficient in regular ninjutsu. Such as the body flicker, clone jutsu, substituion jutsu, ect. He is also capable of using a few fire release-based ninjutsu as well, although he prefers to use taijutsu most of the time. Although not a medical-nin, and not trained in medical-ninjutsu, Nerai is capable of creating and using a chakra scapel just as effectively as an elite one due to his very high chakra control and his Gentle Fist. Ninjutsu List *Body Flicker *Clone Jutsu *Substituion Jutsu *Hair Binding Jutsu *Hair Needle Jutsu *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet *Chakra Scalpel Genjutsu While Nerai does not currently have any skill in genjutsu, he is capable of easily seeing through visual-genjutsu due to his Byakugan, and dispelling them too. Genjutsu List *Genjutsu: Break Space-Time Ninjutsu Nerai is skilled enough in basic space-time ninjutsu in order to summon a giant bald eagle to his aid in battle. The bald eagle's name is "Ryoshi", it is known for it's incredible eyesight and speed. Being able to descend from over 1000 feet in the sky to the ground in seconds to quickly sweep past, pick up, or attack it's target. Stats Mission Tracker * Trivia *Nerai's name means "aim" and Hyuga means "towards the sun" or "place in the sun". Therefore, when combined, Nerai's name means "Aim towards the sun". Which is a reference towards "Aim ever higher, that is the destiny of the Hyuga" as well as the belief known as the "Will of Fire". Which alludes to the fact that one should always try their best and never give up, and continue to constantly improve, get better, and "Aim ever higher". *Nerai's hobby is meditation, Nerai wishes to fight Karasu Hatake and Hideki Uzumaki, Nerai's favorite food is garlic-flavored ramen noodles, Nerai's personally is described as kind and relaxed. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Good Category:Shinobi Category:Hidden Leaf Village